Being without water
by Bonnie-writes
Summary: Haru is visiting his parents in America and the two find an interesting way to keep in touch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Not really sure where this story came from, but I just went with it. It'll probably be 2-3 chapters. **

**Warnings: Contains sexual content from the get-go and will have a lemon in the 2****nd****/3****rd**** chapter so turn back now if you don't like MxM relationships.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Free! or the characters.**

Makoto Tachibana returned to his bedroom with a water bottle and his laptop in hand, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Did you place the towels on the floor?" Came a familiar voice. Makoto readjusted his laptop on his bed and there was a face on the screen; it was Haruka Nanase.  
"Yes I did." He gave his signature smile as he took off his shirt. "Is this a good angle?" He asked as he moved back and kept himself up with his arms behind him.

Haru simply nodded. "When will your family be home?"

"Not until later. They went to the mall."

"That's good. Show me the water bottle." The brunet brought the bottle up to the screen. "Touch yourself with it."

"Like this?" Makoto asked timidly as he placed the cold plastic against his neck; a shiver running down his spine at the sensation.

"Rub it all around you. Make me feel like it's my hands touching you." The olive-haired male closed his eyes and did his best with the task. He moved the bottle from his neck to his cheek over his face and took the same path down, a slight whine escaping his lips. The cool, wet bottle being a stark contrast to his quickly heating skin.

"W-where do you want to touch me, H-Haru-chan?" His voice was whimpering. He couldn't help it! The bottle reminded him of Haruka's icy touch whenever he comes out of the water.

Haru's next words gave Makoto a bigger chill than any amount of cold water. "I want to touch you _everywhere_." His voice was a lustful whisper as he enunciated the final word and the emerald-eyed teen could feel himself grow hard under his gym shorts. He moved the bottle down his chest and torso as felt his supporting arm begin to shake.

"H-Haru…" His whimpers were becoming more frequent as the bottle moved past his belly button grazing his member and going down his inner thigh.

"Are you hard, Makoto?" He could hear the flirtatious undertone in his lover's voice. All the teen could do was feverishly nod his head. "Good. Lean on the dresser and pull down your pants."

Makoto adjusted the laptop's screen once more and slid on the wood floor with the towel until his back was resting on the piece of furniture, giving his quivering arm a break. He slid his shorts down his knees and off his body, tossing them aside.

"The boxers too." The voice on the other of the screen demanded softly.

"I-if I have to take them off, then I want Haru-chan to take off his shirt and shorts too." Makoto retorted. He felt way too vulnerable and as much as he needed to give himself some sort of release, he didn't want to be the only naked one here. The raven-haired guy contemplated this for a moment before disappearing from the screen.

"Not fair, Haru-chan! I want to see." Makoto complained. "I want Haru to strip for me." He could feel his face redden because of what he said but it was in the heat of the moment!

The screen was moved and it was now facing a standing Haruka. He gave a coy smile, making Makoto blush harder in the process and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. He began to slowly remove it. He stopped once when the shirt was above his belly button, again when it was revealing his fully-toned abs, and finally took it completely off. Makoto all the while was running his hand over the same parts on his own body, imagining it was actually Haru's god-like form. When the raven-haired male removed his shirt, he did his signature hair flip piercing the screen with his glowing ocean-blue eyes and the olive-haired teen could feel himself stiffen even more and his boxers get wet with precum. Damn. Why was he so suave?

Makoto began to slowly lower his boxers until they reached around his knees. While Haruka jokingly pulled down both his shorts and boxers, revealing the nice curve of his bum, Makoto was starting to tease himself. Pressing his thumb to the tip of his cock and wishing it was Haru's hand. Haruka shimmied out of his cargo shorts and oh god, he was wearing Makoto's underwear!

"You're such a tease, H-Haru-chan." The olive-haired teen breathed out; he'd begun to pump himself a couple of times, not being able to resist the urge with the sight in front of him.

"You've already started all of the fun." Haruka stated as he sat in front of the computer once more.

"T-tell me what you would do if you were here." Makoto closed his eyes once more to feel the full sensation of Haru's voice.

"I would kiss you until you were breathless." Haruka cooed.

"Mmhmm. Wha-what else?" His voice was losing itself to the moans and groans and whines that escaped his lips as he continued to play with himself.

"I would tease your nipples because I know how much you like that, first the left and then the right. And I'd work my tongue down your body, kissing each one of your abs." Makoto's hand unconsciously followed the motions while his other one continued to work, the precum making his hand work faster as it slid over the lubricated skin.

"A-and?"

"My hand would grip the base of your cock until you were whimpering under me. I'd run my tongue up and down your cock until I finally decide to take you in my mouth. You'd be hot and I'd make you feel so good until you couldn't even speak; the only thing that would come out of your mouth would be my name.

"Mmm, Haru…" Makoto could feel himself reaching his peak. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

"Yes, just like that. I'd grip your thighs and keep sucking you off. I love the face you make when I'm pleasuring you. It's fucking sexy. You're so fucking sexy, Makoto. Do you wish I was there with you, Makoto? Do you wish your hand was my mouth? Do you want to pull my hair as you buck into me?

Makoto tried to reply, but he couldn't do anything more than whimper, his voice continued to fill both rooms.

"Would you come in my mouth or my face? Maybe you'd come on your stomach and I'd lick it off you." Haruka began to moan Makoto's name.

"M-Makoto! Come for me, Makoto!" The olive-haired was driven over the edge as he felt himself orgasm.

"H-Haruuu!" The jolt passed through his entire body and he continued to pump himself until his cum was on his abs, thighs, and hand. The single word that kept stuttering out of his mouth was his lover's name. He felt so tired after it was all over. He wiped himself with the towel that had also been stained. Once he pulled up his boxers, he crawled over to his laptop. He was still breathless, waiting until his heartbeat started following its normal rhythm. He felt really happy and he wanted to thank Haruka for such a nice experience.

He was about to speak when Haru's phone went off.

"Give me a second." The sapphire-eyed teen lifted a single finger as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" The person on the phone was talking for a while, Makoto trying his best to hear what they were saying but failed. When they finished speaking, Haru covered the receiver and faced Makoto once again. "You can go take a shower if you want." His voice was again in its neutral tone and the olive-haired male felt despondent because his friend was acting cold even after they shared such an intimate moment. He placed his expected smile on his face and ended the video chat.

Makoto stood up, shoulders slumped, and grabbed some clean clothes. He shuffled his way over to the bathroom and quickly showered before stepping into the bath. He played around with the killer whale bath toy Haruka got him for his birthday. Why was he feeling like this? He's the one who suggested they fool around over video chat. It took him five days to build up the courage to ask since they'd only talked over the phone since Haru went to visit his family. He'd just really missed him and thought it would be lame to just suggest regular video chat, so he went a little more risky. Why was he feeling jealous that Haruka had taken a call like he hadn't just finished helping Makoto jerk himself off? Who was on the other line anyway? Could Haru make friends so easily when he wasn't around trying to be the sole possessor of the raven-haired teen's attention?

As he sat in the bath, he understood why Haru liked them so much. In here it was just the water and him although he'd prefer having his partner in his bath next to him. He shook his head, needing to remove Haruka from his mind, but it was difficult when all his thoughts were filled with him. He felt pathetic as he stood from the bath, dressed himself, and made his way to his room. He fell onto his bed and heard faint buzzing in the distance. His phone was ringing. By the time he picked it up from his desk, it had already stopped. When he looked at his log, he saw that he had twenty missed calls from Haru. His cell phone rang again and he waited for two rings before answering.

"Hello." He spoke calmly.

"Get on video chat." That was all that was said before he heard the dial tone.

Makoto was confused as he opened his laptop and clicked on haruka's username "killerwhale-lover (Haru)". He blushed when he remembered that they had matching names, his own being "dolphin-lover (Makoto)".

In front of him again was Haru.

"What's up?" He asked as he shook his hair in the towel once more.

"Where were you?" haruka's voice sounded a bit impatient.

"I was taking a shower; that's what _you _suggested for me, remember?" he snapped to the surprise of himself and his friend.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting while I talked to my mom." Haru explained. Makoto could feel his cheeks darken. He was talking to his _mom. _He was getting jealous over Haru's mom? He felt so low at that moment. He wanted to hide under his covers and never come out.

"What do you need?" He spoke as he covered his red face with his hands.

Haru wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was already sure he knew and he couldn't help but smile internally and his best friend's embarrassment. Makoto really was cute when he was jealous.

"How would you like to come to California for a week?"

"What?" The olive-haired teen made a double-take at question.

"My parents want me to stay here for another week instead of returning on Sunday." Haruka began, pausing for a moment to determine Makoto's thoughts. "I told them that the only way I'd do that was if you could come and stay with me. My mom was calling me to let me know that they agreed and your ticket's already been bought."

"I'd have to ask my parents!" The taller male tried arguing.

"It's done. My parents asked yours this morning. So what do you say?" There was a long pause before Makoto finally answered. He looked at the face beyond the screen, Haru looked so eager, in his Haru way.

"I'd love to, Haru-chan." He replied with an honest smile and Haru couldn't help but release the breath he was holding.

"Leave the –chan off." He finally reprimanded. Makoto gave an easy laugh.

A week with Haru in another country without being surrounded by people who knew them; Makoto felt an exciting chill pass through him.

He couldn't wait!

**A/N- What did you guys think?** **Review if you have the time!**

**-Bonnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm glad the story's getting positive feedback!**

**Warnings: Contains sexual content in this chapter again so turn back now if you don't like MxM relationships.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Free! or the characters.**

Makoto packed that very same evening with the help of his family and by the next afternoon he gave his farewells to his crying younger siblings and smiling parents, making his way to what would be an exhaustingly long ride to the US. He'd honestly wondered how Haru had managed. When the plane landed he saw how late it was in California; he remembered there was a 16-hour time difference, so that made it evening. He went to the pick-up area, luggage in tow, he was more than a little happy to see Haru waiting for him, an impassive expression and a piece of paper in hand that had his name beautifully written with hearts all over the place and a majestic killer whale and dolphin on each side.

A smile grew on Makoto's face as he speed walked all the way, he didn't want to get in trouble for running, and as soon as he was close enough to the raven-haired male, embraced him like never before.

"Haru-chan!" His voice was quivering and louder than he'd expected. His best friend didn't seem to mind as he snaked his arms around the taller teen's torso.

"Drop the –chan, Makoto." He scorned with a tiny smile on his face. The two pulled away and Haru was surprised to see that the olive-haired male was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Makoto gave another smile as he wiped his eyes. "I don't know what suddenly came over me." He lied. He knew why he was crying. He'd desperately missed the raven-haired teen and after seeing him, all of the emotions he'd tried to contain tipped over.

"I missed you too." Haru replied gingerly as he brought Makoto's face down to level with him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. It was just like Haruka to be able to read his thoughts when he felt too insecure to say them out loud.

When they pulled away, the two wore matching scarlet faces, Makoto's being more noticeable.

"Let's go." Haru spoke as he grabbed the other teen's single piece of luggage, ignoring Makoto's protests. He grabbed the emerald-eyed male's hand with his free one and led them to the front of the airport where a car was waiting for them. The driver was an older male with graying hair and a kind expression. Haru spoke to him in fluent English, much to the taller male's surprise and they were off.

The car ride was quiet. Makoto was too nervous by the strange man in the car. He didn't speak at all and Haruka didn't try to start up any conversation, but he never let go of Makoto's hand and that was enough to soothe him. Soon enough they arrived to a large house in a gated community.

"Wow is this Haru-chan's parents' house?" Makoto asked in astonishment, eyes wide. He knew his parents had money and that's how Haruka could live alone in a house and didn't need to take a job to pay any bills, but this was beyond his imagination.

He turned to face his partner and saw that he was talking to a maid that had run out as soon as they arrived. She gave Makoto a polite bow before scurrying inside with Makoto's suitcase.

Haru answered the taller teen's unspoken question as he led him into the house. "She's taking your things into my room." The emerald-eyed teen knew what Haruka was saying. He was going to be sleeping in his room, most likely sharing the same bed.

"A-and you're parents are okay with that?" Haru nodded his head, but Makoto still felt uneasy. He didn't even get to look at the probably-beautifully decorated home as Haruka dragged him up the stairs. When they entered the room, the maid was unpacking his bag in the dressers. The room was well-decorated with a king sized bed, a large TV, multiple video game consoles, a writing desk, and a few dressers drawers.

"You can leave now." Haru said and the maid stopped what she was doing, Makoto gave her a small thank you and she gave him a kind smile before walking out.

Makoto let go of Haru's hand and made his way to the bed, letting himself fall down on the soft mattress. He was tired. He'd hardly slept on the flight over and he could really use some sleep. First a shower, then some rest, and he'd be ready to have an adventure-filled week with his best friend starting tomorrow.

He suddenly felt a body hovering over him and he felt ministrations on his neck and the skin of his collar that wasn't covered by his v-neck. He wanted to protest but when he opened one of his eyes and was met with sparkling ocean blue, he kept his mouth shut. He gave an easy smile when Haru leaned down and their lips met once again and again and again. Haruka was teasing him with light kisses, waiting for him to take it to the next level. It didn't take long before Makoto placed a hand on his black hair and pulled him down. He kissed him with the fervor of a hungry lover. He'd missed Haru's soft dark locks tickling his forehead when they kissed; his skin always had this distinct smell of chlorine but was soft to the touch; his eyes that no photo, painting, or description could do any type of justice. But most of all, he missed his presence; the one that made Makoto feel safe from the world, but anxiously excited about being with the one he loved at the same time.

They nipped and bit gently at each other's lips; trying to one up the other. Before he knew it, Haruka was asking permission for entrance into his mouth, his soft probing tongue sending chills down Makoto's spine. He acquiesced and fought for dominance for as long as he could.

They pulled apart from the lack of breath and Makoto had to bite back a moan at Haru getting reacquainted with his body. His hands pulled the taller male's shirt off in one go and the olive-haired teen felt goosebumps on his skin. The raven-haired male's hands roamed his well-defined body and he couldn't help the shiver that jolted his very being at the welcomed sensation. Makoto was happy at having his body caressed by the man he loved most. He took pride in knowing that not only did he understand Haruka better than anyone, the other male loved his body almost as much as much as he loved water. One of his wandering hands eventually made its way into Makoto's as he clung onto it.

The olive-haired teen felt his heart fall into distress at the action, but was jolted out of thoughts as the raven-haired male continued nipping his neck.

"H-Haru." He couldn't help the groan from escaping his lips. He felt Haruka's tongue lapping at the spot and shook himself out of the pleasure to reprimand his best friend.

"D-don't do th-hat. I'm all sweaty and gr-gross." He tightened the hand that had at some point slipped under Haru's shirt to make himself heard, but it was to no avail. Haru's kisses and nips made their way up Makoto's neck, jaw line, and as the raven-haired male made his way next to his best friend's ear, he couldn't help the husky whisper that escaped his lips.

"You taste like the ocean." The shorter teen continued his ministrations earning harsh yelps that flowed into strained whimpers.

"W-where are your parents?" He wanted to know how much longer he could enjoy this before he needed to straighten up and look presentable to his lover's parents.

The other male paused his actions for a short moment, Makoto guessing he was thinking of what to say, but the answer never came and Haruka continued to explore Makoto's body. His teasing moved onto Makoto's pectorals.

As much as he was appreciating Haru's attention to detail, he wanted answers and he wanted them now before lust took over his brain.

In a quick motion, he'd managed to flip Haru onto his back, the task being easy since he had more muscle than the person now underneath him. He pulled away from his lover's touch to stare into his eyes. Haru tried evading Makoto's calculating gaze and attaching himself to the taller boy, but to no avail.

"Talk to me." Makoto murmured. He was straddling Haru and could sit up a bit to keep Haru from being physical again and ignoring his questions.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now let go of me." He struggled once again and Makoto released his hands, getting off of the bed as well as Haru, his expression unreadable since his back was to Haruka. The blue-eyed teen was about to extend a hand on his shoulder, but Makoto turned around, effectively swatting Haru's hand away.

"Let's take a bath, yeah?" He gave Haruka a smile, but the teen knew it wasn't sincere. Makoto had this tell where he closed his eyes to keep Haru from reading the emerald gems that reflected the true emotions inside Makoto and kept no lies from him.

The raven-haired teen nodded and made his way to a door on one side of the bedroom, Makoto followed silently behind him. The bathroom was huge! It had a large glass shower on one corner of the bathroom and an even bigger bath tub next to a window that let in the beautiful moonlight. Haruka walked over to the tub and began to fill it up.

"You can take a shower first, I took one this morning." The teen said evenly as he undressed like he normally did and was, of course, wearing his jammers.

He probably already took a bath today. That's what crossed Makoto's mind. He felt a little embarrassed since he didn't have anything except for his boxers and would be butt-naked; why would he forget to bring his swimmers if he was coming to California?

Haru knew this of course, so he was being thoughtful when he suggested that he would wait outside while Makoto showered and he'd come back once the taller male was in the bath. Makoto nodded and gave an earnest smile. It really was difficult to be upset with Haruka when he was being this caring with him.

He promised he would take a quick shower and was soon left alone in the spacious room. His heart was beating erratically. He'd bathed with Haru before, but he was never _naked. _They always bathed in their jammers. They'd been around each other naked lots of times; they were childhood friends before becoming lovers after all. They'd shared intimate moments so being bare in front of the other wasn't the big deal here; it was the fact that he would be in the _bathtub_ naked. There was something about being in the bath that Makoto wanted to keep pure and he was about to soil it with his naked body. He stepped into the water, it was warm without being hot and it had this subtle smell of lavender. He called out to Haru and in a moment, the door was opened and the raven-haired male stepped into the bathroom clad in a towel around his waist.

"Close your eyes." Haru spoke softly and although confused, Makoto complied without hesitation. The shorter teen dropped his towel and stepped into the tub in front of the olive-haired teen. Makoto felt himself stiffen _instantly. _

Haru was in the bathtub…with him…_naked!_

"What are you doing, Haru-chan?" He opened his eyes and Haruka was sitting comfortably fiddling with something in his hands.

Haru slightly shifted his body around and Makoto squeaked as he got sprayed in the face with a warm liquid.

"I'm taking a bath with you." He explained and in his hands was a dolphin water toy.

"I understand that, but why are you naked too?" The taller male asked as he wiped his face.

"So Makoto wouldn't feel so embarrassed." He stated as he leaned on his lover's wide chest, he tilted his head slightly and saw emerald eyes looking warmly at him.

"Haru-chan is very kind." He placed a kiss on the crown of Haruka's head as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Haruka splashing the calm water with the rubber toy and Makoto in bliss at being with him. The blue-eyed teen eventually spoke up.

"My dad's out of town." His voice was hushed. Makoto barely heard it and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Haruka took the silence as an invitation to continue. "He's been gone since I got here. He asked me to fly _all the way out here _and he went to New York. He made me reschedule _my_ summer _with you_ and he couldn't even reschedule a business trip." Makoto didn't know what to say. He knew Haru had a strained relationship with his father since his parents moved out here, but this broke his heart.

"And your mom?"

"She's busy being an all-powerful business woman with a million other commitments that come before me. I see her in the morning when I'm about to eat breakfast and she's rushing to leave and again in the evenings when I'm finished with dinner and she's coming home to either change to go out with friends or work in her office."

"Haru…" The taller male could feel his eyes sting. Whenever Haruka hurt, it affected him twice as much. He was the one who expressed all of the emotions that his best friend bottled up.

The raven-haired teen turned around, effectively straddling his partner and placed his hands on the broad shoulders that have leant him support throughout his life. He inched his way closer to Makoto's face until they were only centimeters away.

"That's why I need Makoto here, to give me strength. I want to tell my parents about us." He pressed his lips on the surprised teen's trembling ones. He wanted to cry even more, but this time they would be tears of happiness.

Haru pulled away to gauge his partner's response. "That's okay?" He asked cautiously, almost nervously. Nobody knew about what they had…well officially. With how close they are and the years of history behind them, people couldn't help but speculate. The two guys knew what was said around school, but neither confirmed nor denied the rumors. Girls still asked them out in hopes that the rumors were just that, but as the number of female students that they denied went up, the more the gossiping continued. Makoto once asked him why they didn't just tell them, it would make life easier for Haru-chan and that was always his first priority. The raven-haired teen looked Makoto straight in the face, his azure eyes betraying the turmoil he felt inside, and replied with a simple, 'I need to take care of something first.' The emerald-eyed male didn't quite understand, but he knew this was a demon Haru would need to face alone; he now guessed the obstacle was telling his parents. Makoto realized that he'd been quiet for almost a minute now and that was only adding to Haruka's insecurity. He hastily amended his mistake by pulling Haru back to him.

That was all the reply he needed and the two resumed enjoying their bath although it began to get more serious since all of the uncertainties were out in the open. Haruka plunged his tongue into Makoto's mouth this time, while he began to grind himself into his partner; his actions wanton and less censored than earlier. His finger's tangled in the wet locks, trying to get as close to Makoto as he possibly could. Haru was really happy right now, he would tell his parents the truth and he could have an open relationship with the most important person in his life. What better way to celebrate than with his two favorite beings, Makoto and water.

"Ah-ahh, Haru." Makoto moaned in between kisses, his grip tightened on his lover's waist, his breathing erratic as he too created friction between their slick bodies although at a slower pace. He was trying his best to keep up even with the growing loss of oxygen. They were both swimmers so why did Haru have more lung capacity? He took a deep intake of breath when Haruka moved south to Makoto's delectable neckline. There was something about the taller male's collarbone that Haru couldn't get enough of.

"D-don't ahh…lea-lea-leave any hick-ah!" He was too late; Haruka had already bitten his pulse point and it hurt! Haru gave licks and kisses to the offended area, his version of a sorry and continued with a gentler approach though he continued to rub against Makoto's member with his own.

The taller teen knew they were both extremely hard and needed to get rid of the tension, so that he could get some sleep and then they'd make plans from there. He cupped Haruka's bum and adjusted himself so that he was on his knees and Haruka was on his back leaning against the edge of the tub his legs resting on Makoto's thighs, water splashed around the tub until both males were comfortable.

Makoto supported himself with the bar behind Haru's head, he guessed it was there to give assistance when getting out of the water and the other stayed on Haruka's waist. He placed his mouth over Haru and began to gently stroke the other male's penis with his own. The moves were subtle and deliberate. This is how Makoto liked to be intimate with Haru…in the beginning. As soon as he saw the light rouge dust over Haruka's face, the low groans escaping his lips as he began to buck against Makoto, a switch changed in the olive-haired teen's brain. He knew just what the shorter male wanted and he was going to give it to him. He stuck a hand under the water. Haru tenses immediately at the touch, releasing an elongated groan; he really had missed his best friend's touch. Makoto was gripping his cock and caressing it while they continued to rub themselves together. Haruka knew he wasn't going to last long; the sexual frustration he'd built up since yesterday was beginning to overflow, every muscle in his body asking to be released of the tension they held for far too long. Makoto moved to Haruka's ear, his hot breath ghosting a shiver Haruka's spine as he purred, "Haru says that he likes my face when Haru pleasure me, but I think the most striking sight is when Haru-chan climaxes because of me." His voice was composed even while the rest of his body worked in perfect unison to make Haruka crumble.

"Let me see that beautiful expression, Haru-chan." And that was all it took. Haru let out a loud moan; it was music to Makoto's ears. The raven-haired male was a shivering mess, his legs tightening around Makoto's torso, toes curling. He threw his head back and the hands that were on Makoto's shoulder were threatening to break skin, his cum spilled on both males and into the tub. Makoto continued to jerk him off while Haruka came down from his climax, his other hand moving to his own aching member and after a few pumps climaxed as well, a low groan escaping his lips, resting on Haru's heaving chest, neither managed to catch their breath just yet as they sat in a mixture of cooling water and their own juices.

"I love you, Haru." Makoto said when his breathing had finally evened out, his chin propped up on Haruka. The other teen only gave Makoto this gaze that expressed all of the words his mouth could not and Makoto gave an honest smile as he stood up from the tub and stepped out. There was something about getting Haru to come that really boasted the olive-haired male's ego. He didn't even mind that he was naked in the middle of a strange bathroom…that was until there was knocking on the door. He quickly turned to Haruka who was in the process of draining the bath, so he got a good view of his toned bum. He shook his head. No! There are more serious matters at hand.

Haru walked over to the other teen before responding with an annoyed, 'what?'

"Mrs. Nanase wishes to speak with you." It was the maid whose name Makoto didn't know.

"I'll call back in ten minutes. Now leave." Haru motioned the taller male into the shower.

"Understood, sir." There was shuffling and the door was closed once again.

"First a shower and then a nap?" Makoto suggested softly and received a nod in return and the hot water was turned on.

As fog began to fill the spacious room and Haruka pulled himself closer to Makoto, the emerald-eyed teen couldn't help but smile. Would the rest of the trip be this eventful?

**A/N- Wow, I didn't think the chapter would end up being them just getting it on again; I swear it was just supposed to be a quickie! And then California adventure! But who knew that Makoto was ambidextrous? xD And for the reviewer who said Haru was the seme, well it's only the case sometimes. I feel like it depends on who's hornier at the time and who decides to take control of the situation.**

**This chapter may end up being longer than 3 chapters…who knows?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm the only one who checks my work.**

**Thank you for those who fav, follow, and especially review :D**

**Next chapter- hopefully some actual plot to get the story moving!**

**-Bonnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here's chapter three!**

**Warnings: Contains fluff upon fluffy goodness**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Free! or the characters. I only own my OCs.**

After their a-little-longer-than-ten-minute shower, they called Makoto's parents, it was still morning in Japan and the Tachibanas were relieved to hear that their sons were safe and sound.

When it was Haruka's turn, he went outside the room to call his mother while Makoto lied on the comfy bed once more in plaid pajama bottoms. The room was air conditioned, so the olive-haired teen wondered what the weather was like outside, he'd have to take that into consideration when making their plans this week.

He didn't think much about it since Haru returned into the room, wearing his pajama top, it was obvious since it slightly slid from his shoulder, and a pair of gray shorts.

"Is everything alright?" Makoto asked worriedly as he sat up on the mattress.

"She said she would be home late since she has to prepare for an important business meeting tomorrow." Haru fell onto the bed next to him.

"Well I'll be here to keep Haru-chan company." Makoto scooted his way to the azure-eyed beauty. Haruka received Makoto with open arms and the two cuddled in a blissful silence. The taller male could feel himself start to fall into well-needed sleep, but was disrupted by knocking on the door.

Haru exhaled from his nose as he released his hold on his partner, walked over to his door, and opened it.

"Yes?" He asked indifferently, but Makoto knew that he was angry.

The unnamed maid was standing in the doorway. "Will you and Tachibana-sama be having dinner tonight?" The taller male noticed that she spoke Japanese perfectly. Haru turned to Makoto but he didn't say anything. Of course the other male knew that he was asking 'Do you want to eat?' He stood up and grabbed the shirt he'd yet to put on to cover his exposed torso.

"Dinner would be nice." He gave an easy smile and the woman nodded in understanding before walking off.

When she was gone, the taller man slipped on his shirt and enveloped Haruka in a hug from behind and the shorter teen could only release a sigh.

"She does that a lot." Haruka murmured as he leaned into Makoto's touch. He was pretty much saying he hated her in Haru language. If there was anything the raven-haired teen hated a lot, it was being constantly bothered.

Makoto rubbed his cheek against Haru's lovingly. "I like her. She makes sure Haru-chan is always taken care of, just like me."

"But I don't mind when Makoto does it."

"That's because I know Haru-chan best." Haru pulled away and grabbed Makoto's hand as they made their way to the dining room.

"Drop the –chan."

~.~.~.~

They sat next each other in the expensively-decorated dining room. The maid brought out a lightly-dressed salad and some freshly-baked bread rolls.

Makoto didn't realize how hungry he was until he completely devoured his first course. He noticed that Haruka was only nibbling on a leaf of lettuce.

"Do you not like your food, Haru-chan?" The kind teen asked.

"It's fine." He replied, face unchanged, but Makoto knew there was trouble. The taller teen stood up and when Haruka gave him a questioning look, he just rubbed the sitting male's shoulder before walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, Tachibana-sama!" The maid answered cheerfully; a cook also there, standing in front of the oven. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I was just checking to see what the main course was." He asked nervously.

"It's Lewis-san's famous three-cheese macaroni. We've been trying to find food that is more to Nanase-sama's liking. He does not complain about the food, but doesn't eat as much as a teenage boy should."

"Haru-chan has a specific diet…" Makoto began uneasily. "You wouldn't happen to have any mackerel?"

The maid turned to the chef and asked the same question in English. His reply included an eager smile, so Makoto could guess he was going to get some good news.

"He said that he bought some fresh this morning. Nanase-Sama likes fish?" She asked curiously.

"…He likes mackerel." The chef and maid had a conversation that Makoto only understood parts of. She once again turned to the teen.

"Are you fine with the macaroni?"

"It sounds wonderful." He smiled, gave a couple more thanks and walked back to his best friend who was still struggling to eat his food.

He took his seat and ignored Haru's questioning gaze of '_What was that_?'

He talked to Haruka about what he'd done over the past week. There wasn't much to say; he spent time with Nagisa and Rei up until the two went to go visit Rei's grandmother. Sometimes he'd hang out with Gou and Seijuurou at gou's house since her mom was attending a wedding and gou refused to go. He hung out with his siblings when they weren't out on play dates, and he was even asked out on a couple of his own play dates by some girls from another school.

He couldn't help the grin that fell on his face when Haruka's eyes snapped to him.

"I said no of course because Haru-chan is the only one for me." The shorter male gave a 'you better have said no' and 'damn right, I'm the only one' nod, which from an outsider's perspective was just a nod of understanding, but Makoto knew it was a show of possessiveness.

Two covered plates were placed in front of the teens and Haru almost let his surprise show when his plate had grilled mackerel. He didn't say anything and his expression didn't change so the maid thought there was something wrong until Makoto spoke up with a brilliant smile.

"He loves it! Thanks again to you and Lewis-san." She gave a sigh of relief, bowed, and returned to her chores.

The two ate in a comfortable silence until, surprisingly, Haruka spoke first. "Makoto…" that was all he needed to say for the olive-haired teen to hear the 'thank you' that silently followed.

"You're welcome, Haru-chan." The two continued to eat. Haruka even accepted a few forkfuls of macaroni and steamed vegetables that Makoto offered him, saying that it really accentuated the taste of the mackerel.

The maid came to pick up the discarded plates and Makoto gave his thanks once again for the both of them. They accepted the popsicles that the maid offered; she'd said that Mrs. Nanase made sure that the fridge was stocked with them. They went upstairs and tried playing video games, but neither of them was really any good at anything but community simulation games, so they just watched a romantic comedy until the food settled in their stomach and they could sleep. As the two lied, a little more apart than usual, on the large bed Makoto began to think of ways they could spend the next few days together.

What he came up with was the beach tomorrow, walking around town and getting in the sights and sounds of the city, the next day, they could go to an amusement park, maybe one with water attractions, stay home the next day, then they can go from there.

Haru nodded his agreement. They both had money saved up so trips wouldn't be a problem.

"This bed is bigger than either of ours back home, isn't it?" Makoto didn't understand why he pointed it out. Haruka simply nodded and got up to turn off the light. He felt a little disappointed that his friend didn't say anything; that was until Haru got back in bed and moved so close to Makoto that the previous gap was now non-existent.

"Goodnight, Haru-chan." Haru could hear the smile on Makoto's face.

"Goodnight." He rested his head on the taller male's chest.

The rhythmic beating is the only thing that can help Haruka sleep soundly…since the accident at the training camp. Even though it's been months since then, the memory still occasionally haunts Haru in his nightmares. At first, Haruka didn't want to admit to this anxiety that had manifested into his dreams, but of course the taller male figured it out; there wasn't anything that Haruka could keep from his best friend. This led to the blue-eyed teen waking up, calling a still-sleeping Makoto at around 3 AM every day, and making sure he was safe and hesitantly returning to sleep upon the olive-haired teen's insistence. They'd become sporadic when the two began to see each other more intimately at the end of their second year, Haruka realizing that the nightmare was a sign that if anything ever happened to either of them, he didn't want his feelings to not be known by the person he loved most.

Shortly after came the first time Makoto and he shared a bed since puberty hit. Haruka had the best sleep of his life. He woke up with his ear pressed over the chest that protected the source keeping his better half alive. And so whenever he had the chance, like now, he would make sure that Makoto was underneath him, his head tucked under the other's chin, resting in comfortable silence to hear the melodic thumping that would lull him to sleep.

**A/N- The story has lost control and will be more than three chapters for the person who reviewed about it. I took a while to post this because I wanted the next chapter to be ready and I'm going to post it right after. I really don't like long chapters personally so that's why I'm doing this. I'm going to answer some random questions that come up in reviews or that just pop into my head so you guys who may be too shy to ask can understand more of this story.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For the person who asked about the paper that Haru made with the hearts, I know it's so not like him, but are you telling me that if your significant other flew a long distance on such short notice because you asked him/her to, you wouldn't do something to show your appreciation? Hmm. Love brings out different sides of people. I tried to keep him in character in that situation, but we all like cute couple MakoHaru or is that just me? And about being discreet- who the heck knows them in California? They're keeping their relationship hidden from the people who know them, so I thought it would be okay for them to do something a little showy around a bunch of strangers. His family doesn't live in a mansion, but a large house. There's kind of a difference and I'll clarify this now, they only have the maid, driver, and chef readily available for Haru's sake. They have help every once in a while, that's why they're familiar with them, since both Nanase parents are busy, but kept them as temporarily permanent (is that an oxymoron?) for their son.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Haru's parents are rich in the story for a reason. Just letting you know that it's part of the plot. They're not just rich to be rich.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Also just in case anyone was like, "If their relationship is a secret, why do they have matching video chat usernames?" Only the two of them know that they have video chat. Makoto suggested that they make them in case they wanted to do more than phone calls, but never had the courage to actually suggest to Haru that they use up until the first chapter.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**There was something else…oh yeah! I don't know if anyone else wonders why they don't call each other "boyfriends"? there's a reason lol**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**For anyone still reading, can you help me name Haru's parents? I suck at names like nobody's business. xD**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm the only one who checks my work.**

**Thank you for those who fav, follow, and especially leave nice reviews :D**

**If you have any more questions that I can answer just pm me and I'll post the answers at the end of the next next chapter!**

**Next chapter- will be posted right after and it begins their first day of fun activities!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Just as promised; here's chapter 4! It's like 2 AM here so sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling.**

**Warning- Major sexual tension? followed by the fluff that lines my MakoHaru daydreams**

**Disclaimer- I don't own free! or the characters. I just own my badly-named OCs.**

**I thought I'd leave a quick explanation of 'Haru language' and regular thought and conversations that will appear throughout this story.**

"**double quation"- regular conversation in the story.**

'**single quotation'- what Makoto reads from Haru's actions.**

_**Italics- **_**Regular thoughts.**

'_**italics in single quotation'-**_** what Haru's eyes are saying.**

**I hope it makes sense? Anyways, on with the story!**

Makoto woke up to an empty bed. It was still warm, so he'd figured that Haru had left a while ago. He saw the time and it was barely going to be 9 in the morning. Is that late in this household? He stood up, his socked feet hit the ground, and after he found his slippers, he walked outside the room and down the stairs. As he neared the living room area, he saw a familiar figure clad in a form-fitting business suit, black hair in soft waves running a little lower than the shoulder.

The figure turned around and of course it was Haru's mother. "Good morning, Makoto." She spoke easily and the teen found it safe to approach.

"Good morning, Auntie." He reciprocated with a polite bow.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. My, you've become quite the handsome young man." Makoto blushed at the comment. He smiled once again, though this time more uncomfortably.

"How's your family?" She asked as she took a seat, gesturing for Makoto to follow suit.

"They're all well, both my siblings are doing well in school, mom and dad are also well; they're all in good health." Makoto summarized badly, hands clutched in front of him, he tried looking for comfort through his partner, but his view was blocked by the imposing figure that was the matriarch of the Nanase family.

"That's good." Haru's mom nodded in understanding. "Haruka was telling me that you two planned a beach trip today. That sounds exciting!" She spoke kindly as she clapped her hands together. "I wish I could go, but I have an important meeting today." Before Makoto could even think of a response, she continued. "I was telling Haru that one of my Japanese clients is visiting and brought her twin daughters; they're first year university students from Tokyo. I actually suggested to Haruka that you two could entertain them and invite them to the beach."

Haru, who had stayed silent up until now, gave a firm "No."

The older woman's gaze went to her son and Makoto gave a sigh of relief until she snapped back to him.

"Makoto, put some sense into my antisocial son. It would help me greatly because if my client's daughters are happy; I'm sure that'll have her happy enough to sign the contract renewal." She was looking at him with those eyes, Haru's eyes, those glimmering icy blues that Makoto didn't have the heart to deny, no matter who was behind them.

"It can't be that bad, Haru." The taller teen comforted, two sets of eyes turning to the impassive male. He turned his face away and finally agreed.

"Wonderful!" Haruka's mother shot from her seat and pulled out her phone. "I'll have them meet you here in a couple of hours." She grabbed her purse and handed her son a few big bills. "In case you want to take them out to eat later. And make sure not to forget your phone." She walked out of the house with an elegant smile on her face.

~.~.~.~

"Why did you agree?" Haru asked as he fell onto his bed.

"Because your mom is a very convincing woman." The taller male replied as he kneeled in front of the bed. "It can't be that bad anyways because I get to be with Haru-chan."

The shorter male rolled to face the other. '_I don't want to share Makoto or the water with other people._' Haru hadn't said it but Makoto wouldn't be Makoto if he couldn't read those thoughts from Haruka's eyes.

"Nobody is asking you to share me. We'll hang out with them for a few hours, maybe go out to eat, and then go back to the beach, just the two of us." Haru reluctantly consented and the two went to take a shower; it was actually quick this time because Haru was still upset with his lover. They had a simple breakfast toast, neither really in the mood to eat. Makoto thanked "Sophie." Yes, he'd remembered to ask Haru her name while they were getting dressed earlier. He then suggested that they go to buy swim trunks because he still didn't have any.

~.~.~.~.~

The driver, named Phil, was actually quite nice and also spoke Japanese. He suggested the mall by the beach and gave them directions on how to return home if they chose to walk around after.

At some point while they were driving parallel to the ocean, Phil talked about a secluded beach that appeared if they went into the water at this rock formation at the end of the beach, walked a bit on top of the rocks peeking out of the water, walked back on the sand, went under a small opening which is actually a cave, and exited through the other side. It was one of his favorite hangout spots since his adolescence.

Makoto made sure to pay attention, but Haru was lost at the sight of the water. _So close and yet so far._

~.~.~.~.~

The mall was fairly busy for it only being Monday and the males figured it was because it was summer.

They entered a boutique that was advertising swimsuits. They walked inside and found that it really did have a beautiful array of swim trunks. Haru decided he'd buy himself a pair as well since he lived by the saying, "never enough swimmers." They were too focused on their task that they didn't notice that every female, and some males, giving them their undivided attention. A few sales associates tried approaching them, hoping to get a chance to flirt with the attractive men, but all were shrugged off by the two. They ended up just grabbing a bunch, all different colors and patterns. They each went into their respective changing rooms and tried them on. Haru really didn't like _any. _ They didn't have the comfortable fit that his jammers gave him. Makoto called him over to show him the pair that caught his attention.

When Haruka stepped in, Makoto was trying to adjust this pair of plaid olive green swim trunks. They made his bum look amazing; Haru couldn't help but admit mentally. He focused his attention away when Makoto faced him.

The taller male noticed this but chose to ignore and gave a huff of frustration.

"They don't fit properly, but I really like these. Maybe I've gained weight." Haruka was certain he knew the problem. He walked over to Makoto, still not meeting his gaze, turned him around, and checked the size. Yup, his suspicions were confirmed.

"These are the wrong size." The taller man gave a sigh of relief. "How could you tell?"

"Because I know Makoto's body best." Haru spoke evenly, not facing Makoto. He walked out, leaving a flustered Makoto. The emerald-eyed male tried on the rest that he'd brought in, not liking any as much as the plaid ones. Suddenly, Haruka opened the stall.

Makoto barely managed to pull a random pair of shorts on to cover his boxer briefs.

"Haru! You scared me!" The other teen just shrugged it off as he tossed Makoto a pair of the plaid olive swim trunks, this time in his right size. He held a similar pair in an aqua blue.

He gave a thank you, but Haruka did no reply. Makoto was becoming more upset at Haru's version of the silent treatment. Yes he was replying in Haru's normal way, but he would not meet Makoto's eyes with his own, the true emitters of Haru's thoughts.

The olive-haired male walked over to his partner and stood inches away from him. "Please don't be upset with me, Haru." He took in a deep inhale of breath before speaking his next sentence. "I couldn't say no to auntie because she was looking at me with the same expression Haru gives me!"

The shorter male slightly turned to face Makoto. He was asking a silent, 'what?'

Makoto explained to Haruka that the latter does this expression when he wants something and Makoto can never deny that look anything.

Haru turned his body completely to the taller teen. "What do I want from you right now?" He asked, his expression as stoic as ever.

The emerald-eyed teen focused all of his energy on Haru and his face turned a bright fire truck red when he realized.

"We're in a public place, Haru!" Makoto tried protesting, but those eyes! Damn them and their naturally persuasive nature!

Makoto took a peek out of the stall and there were no other people in the changing rooms. He quickly closed the door, making sure to lock it, before approaching Haruka.

"I can't just buy you ice cream? And I promise to make it up to Haru-chan back home." The taller men tried compromising.

Haruka shook his head and Makoto gave a mental sigh before approaching his very stubborn partner.

"How long do I have?" He asked timidly as he tilted Haru's chin to have them face one another.

"Two minutes." The olive-haired boy nodded in understanding before delving down and having a taste of Haru. His lips were addicting. They were soft, slightly chapped, it was expected of course, and they had the best taste out there; they tasted like Haru. He was biting and nipping. He slowly pulled Haru's bottom lip; enjoying when Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto to pull him closer. He could feel that he was losing himself to the shorter teen's touch, but he had to focus on the mission at hand! _Ahh… _Makoto groaned internally when Haru's hands went under the emerald-eyed male's shirt. _Wait, what was it again?_

He pushed Haru against the wall, pinning him down with his own body, before pulling away to let himself calm down and focus. It was difficult with Haruka's lustful gaze only inches away. _I remember! _ Makoto internally exclaimed as he moved back down to take his lover's lips once more.

'_Make me moan_.'

He rested his hands and Haru's hips as he continued to move his lips against his lovers, the two synching perfectly, but it was too silent. The taller male moved his hands to pin Haru's on the wall next to him. The surprise made Haru give a hushed gasp and Makoto used this opportunity to move his tongue into Haru's warm cavern. When he could feel himself dominating, he began to grind into Haruka. The raven-haired teen was becoming breathless. He was always so hot and bothered when Makoto took charge, but he was trying his best to keep from moaning. The longer this lasted, the more effort Makoto would put in; the more effort Makoto put in, the more pleasure for Haru. It was all win for him. That was, until he had to pull away; he needed to breathe in air that wasn't filled with the emerald-eyed male's intoxicating scent. Makoto took this opportunity and moved to Haru's neck. His weak spot. The reason Haru always went for Makoto's neck was because he always got indirect pleasure from teasing the taller male's tanned neckline. And now that the attack was on him, he felt all of his desire begin to bubble inside of him; Makoto's body was working his from all of the right angles and it just wasn't fair.

"I want to hear Haru's moans." That was what Makoto whispered before biting down on Haruka's skin. Haruka gave a pained moan at the sensation and covered his mouth; he didn't want to get kicked out of a clothing store, especially one that sold swimmers.

Haru was panting before telling Makoto that he succeeded and that he could get off, but the emerald-eyed teen was already lost. Makoto moved his lips over Haruka's.

"Just a bit longer. I want to hear it again." Haruka noted that Makoto's lively and clear eyes were becoming dark and clouded. Okay, this needed to stop before they ended up jerking each other off inside of a 7x7 room with a floor-length mirror…well maybe the latter wasn't so bad, but still! He placed his hands on the taller teen's shoulder to keep him away, Makoto not struggling, and placed a brief peck on his lips before walking out of the room. The olive-haired male was left speechless and horny.

He heard knocking on the other side of the door and Haru asked him to hand over the trunks and he would go pay for them while he got a chance to cool down. He gave polite thanks, tossed over the shorts, and took a seat on the bench.

This was all Haru-chan's fault. They both knew that when they messed around too much, Makoto became less self-aware of their surroundings. Especially when Haruka was just as hot and bothered underneath him, breath coming out in uneasy puffs, mewls escaping his slightly parted lips, those thin pink lips that became red and swollen after Makoto was done with them. He was just so…so perfect. The thoughts only made Makoto stiffen even more and he prayed to whatever force out there to help rid him of his problem.

~.~.~.~

When he managed to calm down after thinking of kittens and puppies frolicking in flowers, he saw that the employees were staring at him with disdain. He quickened his step and found Haruka at the store across from a boutique, buying something. He approached the shorter male and Haru ended up doubling his order.

The two walked out of the mall, quietly munching on pretzels and sipping lemonade along the beach boardwalk. Haruka was staring longingly at the ocean and Makoto was thinking of a way to apologize for his beastly actions, but didn't even know where to begin.

"Haru-chan." He began meekly; he wasn't even that sure if he'd spoken.

"It's fine." Haru stated, not turning to him. "I initiated it."

"Still…I should learn to control myself more! I'm sorry if Haru-chan got dirty looks from the people in the store." Makoto's gaze fell to the ground, his expression depressed as they continued to walk.

"They're just jealous." The boy with the sapphire eyes indicated.

"Hmm?" Makoto asked.

"They were all eyeing you since the moment we stepped in there and were angered that they couldn't have you." Haruka finally stopped and faced him. His face was in his normal stoic expression but his eyes were bright. '_Because you're mine_.'

"Ha-Haru." Makoto's face flushed and they continued their trip in silence once more, hands finding one another along the way.

~.~.~.~.~

It took ten minutes to drive to the mall, they were there for close to an hour, and it took them forty-five minutes to walk home. So by the time they made it back, they only had a few minutes to prepare for their beach…date?

Sophie was kind enough to pack them some simple snacks in a backpack as well as beach essentials in another. The two gave thanks and were all ready when the front door chimed.

~.~.~.~.~

The two girls were actually kind, not that Haru noticed since the only thing he'd said to them was his name. They both spoke Japanese and English as well as other languages. They were working to become lawyers or hippies or rock stars, Haru didn't care either way. He just wanted to get to the beach, submerse into the water, and forget about the two unwanted guests. Makoto, on the other hand, was being a polite gentleman as always. Asking questions and answering theirs. He was too sweet sometimes! The girls were going to end up having a good time and probably tag along for the rest of their trips while they're here.

They arrived shortly after and Phil informed them that he would be waiting for their call.

As soon as he drove out of sight, the two girls turned to the two boys. The more vocal one, Mei, spoke first. "Guys, we wanted to ask a favor."

"Of course." Makoto invited them to continue.

"Karin and I actually really hate the beach." She began. Haru knew there was a reason he didn't like them. Any enemy of the water was an enemy of his.

"…So." She continued again after a moment. "We were wondering if we could leave and you could just tell your mom that we hung out. We'll do the same, so you won't have to worry about that!"

"Well…" The taller boy wasn't sure if he should agree because he didn't know if he'd be able to lie to Haru's mom.

Haruka gave a quick reply. "Alright."

"Really!?" Karin exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank you so much!" Added Mei. "We'll make sure to tell our mom that we had a great time and you can tell your mom that she won't have to worry about anything."

The two called some friends that were in the area and were off.

"That was an interesting turn of events." Makoto thought out loud as Haruka was already heading down the stairs that separated the parking lot from the sand and, most importantly, the ocean.

Haru was going to jump in right away, but upon Makoto's insistence that they find this secluded beach, tried to be patient.

The beach wasn't crowded, so Haru didn't understand why they couldn't just stay here. He didn't say anything, however, when he saw his partner's eager expression. He looked like a kid on a scavenger hunt. Haru sighed and went along with it.

They reached the end of the beach and as they went into the water found rocks positioned almost like stepping stones. They adjusted their packs and treaded carefully on the sleek surfaces. They couldn't just swim around as Haru had suggested because there were pointer, taller rocks further into the water. They reached land again and found the next rock formation. There was a hole with just enough space to crawl under and so they did, Haru being the fearless person that he was went first, Makoto cautiously following behind. The tunnel really did open up into a small cave with the other opening being large enough to duck through. When they made it to the beach, it was beautiful. The sand looked completely untouched, slow waves luring any visitors into its depths.

Haruka didn't even hesitate to throw off his backpack and strip out of his shirt and cargo shorts before jumping into the embrace of his old friend.

Makoto gave an easy chuckle as he saw his lover emerge from the water and languidly float upon the glistening surface.

Haruka called his name and that was his cue to follow his best friend's process, more gently, and walked up to the water. He tested the temperature and stepped in, walking until the point when his feet couldn't touch the ground. Haru swam to him and wrapped his arms around the olive-haired teen's shoulders and then his legs around his waist.

As his face inched closer to Makoto's, pink lips parting to speak, Haru gave a gentle smile.

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered before closing the gap between them and having their lips meet.

_I am too, Haru-chan._

**A/N- it wasn't too bad, right? I can write plot…lol**

**Just going to answer some random questions that pop into my head as I write the story.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Sophie's like 21. She's half Japanese/American. She was recommended to Momma Nanase by a colleague. She used to work with her mom so she's been in the business for years even though she's so young.**

**Lewis is probably 26? He went to culinary school and also worked as sous chef in a famous restaurant. One day, he had to take the lead as head chef and Momma Nanase really liked him so she hires him when she has dinner parties.**

**Phil is 40; he's full Japanese, but has lived in america, more specifically the town that this story takes place in, his whole life. He used to be Momma Nanase's driver when she first arrived to America and couldn't drive. She has her own set of wheels now and only has Phil drive her if she's going to have drinks with the ladies lol.**

~.~.~.~.~

**As for the location of the private beach, it's based off one that I've been to myself. I had to go off of memory since it's been a while, but it really was so pretty and secluded, i thought haru would appreciate it as well as makoto since he's covered in love bites xD**

~.~.~.~.~

**The girls were just Momma Nanase being business savvy, but don't worry, she's going to make up for doing that to Haru!**

**Thank you for those who fav, follow, and especially leaving nice reviews :D they really motivate me to write!**

**If you have any more questions that I can answer just pm me and I'll post the answers at the end of the next chapter!**

**Next chapter- amusement park adventure!**

**-Bonnie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! The only excuse I have is that I was stuck on how to write the next few chapters**

**Technically this isn't the amusement park adventure, but that will be coming up by the end of the week; I can assure you that!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Free! or any of the characters; only my badly named OCs.**

The two swimmers spent most of the afternoon in the water, then Makoto rested on the sand, watching Haruka in his natural habitat. He lost his focus when the loud ringing of Haru's phone caught Makoto's attention. Apparently Auntie adjusted the setting to make sure that Haru would hear his phone no matter where he was and the raven-haired boy hadn't bothered to learn to fix it. When Makoto went to pick up the phone, he didn't recognize the number but answered anyways. On the other line was Mei. She'd stated that she and Karin were heading home, so as far as their mothers were concerned, this is where they parted ways.

Makoto went back to lying on the sand, eyes closed, as he took in the sun's rays. He was in total peace until he felt something wet rest on his torso. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Haruka was sitting on him, his legs straddling his sides.

"Are you tired of swimming, Haru-chan?" He gave an easy smile as Haruka sprawled on Makoto's body.

"I want to relax with Makoto." The shorter male gave a quiet yawn before resting his cheek on the taller male's chest.

"I can't believe Haru is choosing me over the water." The teen joked but Haruka didn't reply. He fell asleep! The kind male only gave a chuckle before closing his eyes once more.

~.~.~.~.~

He was awoken from the sensation of light touches on his skin.

"That tickles." He murmured while he began to sit up. Haruka had been poking him to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes to get of the drowsy feeling and saw that the raven-haired boy was eating.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked and then opened his mouth when Haruka gestured that he was going to feed him.

He chewed the piece of pineapple and Haru popped a grape into his mouth before answering. "Like 40 minutes."

He nodded in understanding before accepting another morsel of fruit. He pressed his hands together and pulled his arms towards one side of his body, stretching his tired muscles. He noticed Haru was staring intently at the sculpted torso in view. He gave a smirk before asking him, "Should we start heading back?"

Haruka shook his head feverishly before looking up at his partner. '_I want to go back into the water with Makoto.'_

"For thirty more minutes and then we call it a day." Makoto complied and after the two stored the food, jumped into the water once more. An hour later, they retraced their steps back into the main beach and returned home.

~.~.~.~.~

It was early evening when they arrived home. They walked into the kichen to grap a couple of popsicles and found Sophie and Lewis readying themselves to eat on the island in the center of the kitchen.

The woman shot up surprised and asked the two if they were hungry. Lewis prepared some delicious salmon burgers, a mackerel one for Haru, with sweet potato fries and corn on the cob.

Makoto said that he wouldn't mind eating so Lewis stood up to cook the patty but Haru spoke up. "Stop." It was a simple request but all three in the room stopped their actions. Makoto immediately understood and after repeating what he was going to say a couple of times in his mind, spoke up.

"Haru...will cook the food...please sit." The teen spoke slowly, almost self-concious, but his english was understandable. The chef wanted to argue because the food was easy to overcook, but when he was struck with Makoto's kind gaze, he couldn't find it in himself to even speak up. He went back to his seat, sophie following suit when jade eyes landed on her.

Haru went to the fridge and pulled out the necessary ingredients that were neatly packed and stored, he prepared the pan, and began to cook.

"You speak english well, Makoto-sama." Sophie spoke as she watched the brunet hand over a spatula to the raven-haired teen without being asked.

The taller teen gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Haru's been teaching me since we were young because he used to take extensive studies when he was little. I've never heard him converse with a native speaker though, so his fluency is astounding to me." The woman nodded and when she was nudged on her side, translated a few parts to Lewis.

"Nanase-sama must be a good cook since he lives alone, right?" She asked another question.

"Haru-chan is the best cook!" Makoto boasted.

Haruka continued to cook silently although he felt a bit flushed at his lover praising him.

"Do you cook?"

The taller male's cheeks reddened instantly. "I'm terrible at cooking. Haru tried teaching me once, but I almost burned down his house. Now he only let's me prepare cold dishes."

Lewis understood that part of the conversation and the trio shared a laugh while Haru finished up with the patties. He pulled them out and placed them on the buns that Makoto had prepped for him. After adding all the veggies and sides, the pair took a seat on the two empty chairs. The four ate in a comfortable silence until Sophie spoke up again. The woman seemed to have a lot of curiosity.

"Keiko-sama told me that it was your last year of high school. Where do you plan on attending university?"

"Haru and I are considering a few different universities, some local, others in the city, a couple prestigious. I guess it depends on how we score in the entrance exams and then we'll choose from our available options." Makoto answered and shifted his eyes to Haruka who nodded in agreement.

She and Lewis smiled and when the four finished eating, Sophie picked up the plates and Lewis packed away the food. Makoto and Haru, grabbed the popsicles and went upstairs, thanking the duo for the meal.

~.~.~.~.~

Makoto fell onto the bed with a content sigh and Haru landed on top of him. The younger male gave him a peck on the forehead before suggesting that they telephone his parents again today. Haruka agreed and pulled out his phone.

They called Makoto's home and this time were received by a barrage of questions from Ren and Ran. The teens told them a few details of where they were and promised that they would tell them everything when they returned, but that they wanted to talk to their parents at the moment. The twins told them that mom wasn't home, but dad was in his room, so they ran upstairs to give their father the phone.

The voice on the other end of the line sounded sickly.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Makoto asked worried while his dad went into a coughing fit and haruka did his best to comfort his partner by giving him tiny ministrations to his collar bone although he himself was also worried since he cared about Mr. Tachibana like a father.

"It's nothing really." He gave a few more coughs. "Unlucky me got a cold in the middle of summer. But enough about that- did you two have a good day today? Make sure not to get sick like me and ruin your vacation."

"We rally did! We went to the beach and, well I'll make sure to tell you more about it when we get back. I'll make sure that we don't get sick." The younger teen replied and the man on the other line gave a content cough.

"That's good, that's good." He gave a few more coughs before continuing. "Have fun and come back home soon, both of you. We miss you, Haru and Makoto."

"Bye, Dad." Makoto gave a cheerful reply.

"Bye." Haru replied as well. When the taller teen turned to face him, he found that Haruka was burying his face in his chest. He noticed that the older teen's ears were red.

"Haru..." he started, not expecting a reply and surprised when he heard the raven-haired male's voice.

Haru's reply came out muffled from Makoto's shirt. "I miss your family."

"They miss you too, but we'll be with them in a few days." Haru lifted his face and nodded before bringing his lips to lightly touch Makoto's before resting against on his chest. They just stayed like that for a while before hearing a car drive up and a door open and close. Haruka moved from Makoto and stood up on the bed, leaning against the frame to look out the window.

"Who is it, Haru-chan?" The younger teen asked in concern.

"My mom." Bewilderment was evident in his voice. He jumped off the bed and headed towards the door; Makoto doing the same.

~.~.~.~.~

They met with the older woman as she conversed in the foyer with Sophie, the maid soon taking her leave.

"Ah my darling son! Makoto! Embrace me!" She outstretched both arms and waited for the two boys to run into her arms, but no running came. The younger male tried cautiously approaching, but a wary grasp on his arm stopped any further movement.

"Are you drunk?" The shorter boy asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! I'm perfectly sober; I'm just very happy. Now hug me!" She once again demanded and this time, Haru slowly walked over and was warmly welcomed into his mother's arms.

"That's my precious baby." Keiko cooed as she brought her son closer and gingerly pet the back of his head.

This moment reminded Makoto a lot of when they were younger and Haru's mother came home early. It was one of the days where they'd be there instead of at the Tachibana household and Haruka would stay in his place, actions stilled in anticipation until he heard her cheerful voice calling out for her "dear Haruka" and he'd shoot up from his seat and jump into the fit woman's arms, cuddling into her warmth and receive a thick red lip print on the cheek or forehead.

He could see Haru's flushed face and without hesitation walked over and wrapped his arms around the pair.

"So what great thing happened at work?" Haru asked as the hug broke apart, a tinge of red remaining on his face. The trio walked over to the living room and took a seat, a content sigh leaving Keiko's mouth.

"I signed two new clients, the meeting tomorrow that I had prepared for was moved to next week, and thanks to the two of you, my client approved the contract renewal without much convincing, so I was given the rest of the week off!" She clapped her hands together. "So what plans do we have for tomorrow?"

"W-we were planning to go to an amusement park, auntie." Makoto was the one to tell her.

"That sounds fun! Which one have you chosen. Anything's fine by me as long as it's not Sea World." She gave a slight snicker when Haru shot a glower in her direction.

"That's actually the one I was considering..." The younger male spoke, his tone crestfallen.

"Haruka didn't tell you?" She gasped dramatically.

"...I hadn't gotten to it, mother." Haru bit out in annoyance.

"Tell me what?" The olive-haired teen was really confused.

"I'm banned from Sea World..." Haruka mumbled out, but of course Makoto heard him.

"Why? How? When?" He was asking all these questions and Haru regretted not telling him sooner, in private.

"Do you want to tell the story or shall I?" The older woman teased.

"I'll do it." The shorter male grumbled before taking in an intake of air and sighing.

"The first time I came to visit with my grandmother, we all went to Sea World. I separated from my family and...jumped into one of the performance tanks."

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"It was empty because I'm not stupid enough to jump into one with animals. But when security caught me, and informed my family, they told me that I wasn't welcomed back."

"Ah-ah-ah you forgot something, Haruka." His mother barged into the conversation once again. "The security people told him that as long as he promised not to do it again, they would let him off with a warning because he was a minor." She stifled a giggle before continuing. "And he responded with-."

"My grandmother told me never to lie." The raven-haired male finished off. The younger teen couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Haruka turned his glare to him.

"I'm sorry, Haru, but that's so...just like you!" He began to laugh even louder and Keiko joined enthusiastically.

"Technically he was only banned for a decade, but that's still a couple of years from now." Haru's mother replied as she wiped at a tear from her eye. "There are still plenty of other parks though." The black-haired woman began to list the possible options that were a short distance from them; six flags, lego land, knott's berry farm, universal studios, loads of water parks, and disneyland.

The last one caused a sparkle in Makoto's eyes. "Would you like to go to Disneyland, Makoto?" The older woman asked politely.

"I'm fine with wherever Haru pleases." The younger teen covered with.

"Well this may come as a shock, but my son is an adrenaline junky, so the best option would be six flags." She took a thoughtful pause. "I remember when we went, he jumped into all of the lines with his father. I went on a few and even mother tagged along." The woman had a sincere smile as she reminisced. Even Haruka's lips slightly twitched upwards.

"You guys can talk it over, I'm going to quickly change and we'll watch a movie, yeah?" She titled her head in question and the two appeased the older woman.

As soon as she left, Haru turned to face his best friend. "We're going to Disneyland." His tone left no room for argument, but the younger teen wasn't going down without a fight.

"I want to go wherever will make Haru-chan happy." he spoke quietly as he placed his hand onto top of the other's, their finger instantly intertwining.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with Makoto." The aqua-eyed male retorted, allowing his forehead to rest on his partner's shoulder. The brunet nodded in agreement and the topic was dropped, the two breaking apart as Haru's mother returned.

~.~.~.~.~

Phil was given the rest of the week off since Haruka's mother would be available for the teens, so only Sophie and Lewis ended up joining the trio and they spent the rest of the evening watching Tangled. It was really sweet and everyone was really into the movie. When it was over, they went to the dining table to eat. It was delicious seafood stew with toast points on the side and Lewis even snuck a few pieces of mackerel into Haru's dish. The five sat in peace and when they finished eating, Lewis brought out the dessert, slices of key lime pie a la mode.

Before Keiko went upstairs for the night, she turned around to the four other people in the dining room.

"Make sure to go to sleep early because the five of us are going to Disneyland tomorrow." No one was able to argue because the older woman kept on walking.

So the teens went up to their own room, cuddled up to each other with Haruka falling asleep right after. Makoto on the other hand, found the task difficult. He was much too excited to be able to rest his eyes. He could feel the male in his arms stir after a while and the younger teen tried to feign sleep. The raven-haired male wasn't buying it, so he lifted the younger's shirt sleeve and gently bit at his lover's exposed shoulder. He couldn't help the slight yelp he released...it only kind of hurt but it made him flustered.

"Go to sleep, Makoto." He ordered in a neutral tone, but opened his arms up to his partner. the emerald-eyed boy smiled as he tucked himself into the other.

It didn't take long for sleep to take him that time.

**A/N- How was it? Not too bad, right? **

**I can't really think of any random thoughts at the moment, but if I think of anything I'll add to this later.**

**Thank you for those who fav, follow, and especially leaving nice reviews :D they really motivate me to write!**

**If you have any more questions that I can answer just pm me and I'll post the answers at the end of the next chapter!**

**Next chapter- amusement park adventure for sure this time for sure!**

**-Bonnie**


End file.
